The Forest Guardian
by Sharmen the hedgehog
Summary: A long time ago there lived a tribe of forest people. Their chief had a son who had fur as black as a starless night and eyes a burning red. They named him Shadow - Old Story. as the story grows how will Prince Sonic cope when he goes hunting with his dad and finds a pair of crimson eyes watching him. this is my first story so please be gentile


**The Forest Guardian**

 **Chapter 1: The Old Tale**

Surrounded by a large forest the town of Mobius where their prince, and soon king, Sonic is taking lessons on history from the royal tutor, Tails.

"So when did we win the battle over the Robotics?" Tails quizzed Sonic, whose head was currently on the desk asleep, "Prince Sonic!" Tails shouted "w-wha?" Sonic lifted his head with a piece of paper stuck to his forehead Tails rubbed his temples whispering something about Sonic being the death of him "sorry bud. I've had a bad night" Sonic explained "do ya think we could take it easy. Like you tell me a legend or something" sighing Tails removed his glasses before beginning the only story that Tails could remember.

 ** _A long time ago there lived a tribe of forest people. Their chief had a son who had fur as black as a starless night and eyes a burning red. They named him Shadow for his remarkable talent for hiding in the dark of the woods, soon he became strong in the ways of warfare and the ways of the forest that one day he was chosen to guard a neighboring chief's daughter called Maria. She went out thought the forest with Shadow till they ran into the princes of old, as the army's marched the prince found Maria and tried to marry her, for she was blessed with unimaginable beauty, refusing angered the prince and she was killed Shadow fought the royal guard not knowing where the rest of the army's marched._**

 _ **Returning home he found only fire and devastation as the mass graveyard of his home smoldering, the bodies of his friends and family both desecrated and defiled Shadow swore he would destroy those who did this. As he wondered thought his home, hoping beyond hope, that there was someone alive he found a wounded soldier belonging to the prince's army's. With grate rage he took up his tribe's sword and slayed the man, he found his father's sword and his mother's bow, carving their names into the hilt and shaft of both weapons he buried them, gave them a blessing and ventured to the city of the prince, now king.**_

 _ **The prince was being crowned but as the crown was placed on his brow an arrow struck his heart and on the arrow shaft a single letter tied to it. And it read "for the death of my tribe I will destroy your tribe, for the death of my father I will reap the soul of your father for I am the shadow of your nightmare"**_

Tails breathed a small sigh signalling the end of the legend "so… Shadow as a king killer and is dead now?" Sonic asked not forgetting that _he_ is soon to be king "I'm afraid I don't know, we have old reports of a cloaked hedgehog in the forest but only one mentions a soldier seeing a pair of fiery red eyes larking in the dark of the forest" sonic gulped before looking out the window "it's late I should get some rest, my dad wants me to accompany him on a hunt tomorrow. But thanks for the story" Sonic gave Tails a small bow before he let Tails go.

Now in his room Sonic took his bow and an arrow to his desk "I must be stupid" taking his quill from the ink pot he wrote a small note before tying it to the arrow and firing it from his balcony "yep, I'm now not only going to hate going to that hunt but I'm going to be paranoid all though it to. Sonic got his night shirt on and fell into a soundless sleep.

The arrow and landed on the edges of the forest where a night guard found it "what the?" before he could read it a dark figure appeared from the forest shadow's "leave fool, I believe that is for me" he commanded "who are you!" the guard shouted in a panic "I said leave or I'll kill you where you stand" the figure threatened drawing his sword. The guard charged with his spear but with one swing the guard was dead, crimson blood spilling from his neck and onto a bush. The figure removed the letter "humph, so a new prince now sits in a tainted throne, and he dears to insult me with an apology" tearing the letter up he though it into the winds "for the death of my family, I will reap yours till the head of unjust is cut from its ailing body"

* * *

okay this is the first chapter of my new story and i hope it okay. it may seem like a cheep knock off another story called "The forest protector" by Mattchad1998 but i promise it's the same person that wrote it and you just need to the review as to my i'm making a new version on a different account.

anyway like i said i hope you enjoy it and R&R if you did

:)


End file.
